ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jon: Ultimate Adventures/Villains
Appearance The Forever Knights operate according to the Medieval way: their members dress in suits of armor, complete with the appropriate, albeit heavily enhanced, weaponry. When Sir George came back and unified the factions, the Knights started using sleeker-looking armor, and improved energy-based weaponry. Powers and Abilities Forever Knights utilize a wide array of weapons, mostly created through the study of alien technology. These include: laser lances, energy-based kite shields, and laser crossbows. They also possess energy swords and real swords; the former is often use for combat while the latter is used strictly for ceremonial purposes. In addition to their main arsenal of weaponry, Forever Knights have multiple vehicles and mechanical inventions to assist them. These include: hover-cycles, plasma beam tanks, giant mechanical horse-like walkers, and draconic automaton guards. The Knights also seem to have teleportation technology within their armory. Most of the Knights' leaders, such as Driscoll, use advanced powered armor in battle. It was mentioned that the Forever Knights possess starships. Appearances Jon's Mentor (First appearance) Trivia * Jon Marron confirmed in Jon's Mentor that the Forever Knights help him from time to time in his Dimension * They are the second villains to appear in Jon: Ultimate Adventures Psyphon Appearance His fin are round, like a spike. It is also mostly black with one white strip. He has spikes on his left and right hands and has a mark on his chin. His eyes have pupils and a short black line.Also he has missing nose. Powers and Abilities Psyphon possesses no natural powers, but has advanced technology far beyond Earth standards. During the episode Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 when the police attack him, Psyphon stops the attack by pressing a button on his wrist and a force field appears. He then throws a grenade at the police and detonates it, destroying everything within its large blast radius. In the Vilgax Attacks game, his abilities range from orbital lasers, force fields, energy attacks, and grenades. He was also able to bring a Mr. Smoothie drawing to life with a laser and make it into the boss in the level. In Reflected Glory, Psyphon claimed after Vilgax was blown up, he "wouldn't let all that power go to waste", exhibiting levitation, and enhanced strength, being stronger than Ultimate Spidermonkey, and the ability to shoot powerful beams of energy from his hands and create shields from them. He also reveals he has a massive amount of R.E.D.s. In Omniverse, Psyphon has regained some of his Ultimate Alien powers through unknown means, in addition to some new ones. He exhibited flight, enhanced strength, eye beams, some durability, plus he now has several kinds of beams from wrist devices which can burn objects, cause nervous system damage and many more unseen ones. When he charged his suit with the Dwarf Star, he gained the ability to create a more powerful blast and strong force field, along with teleportation. Appearances Jon's Mentor (first appearance) Trivia * Psyphon is the first villain to appear in Jon: Ultimate Adventures * Psyphon revealed that his gang makes fun of him and he'd much rather serve Vilgax. Crujo Appearance Crüjo is a brown furred bear-like Loboan with four claws and a stubby tail. He wears a white hat, black t-shirt, blue shorts, and a golden neck brace with the letter 'C' on it (which closely resembles a crescent moon). He has purple and pupilless eyes. Powers and Abilities Crüjo also has enhanced senses of smelling and hearing, as well as enhanced agility, speed and strength. He also has extraordinary night vision. Crüjo also has formidable claws and fangs. Appearances Gemstone (First appearance) Trivia * Crujo stole a Gemstone with the help of Kuphulu ** Unlike other Loboans, Crüjo has a stubby tail. *** For some reason, he, Blitzwolfer, and some Loboans have four finger claws. However, the rest only have three fingers. ** Strangely, despite being based on a werewolf like the rest of his kind, Crüjo looks more similar to a bear (with his massive build and bear-like noises). Kuphulu Appearance Kuphulu bears a resemblance to Snare-oh. He wears a black tall headdress with curved golden spikes, a black shirt with a red and black striped collar, a black dress tied together with a bandage, two cuffs with black and red stripes, fingerless gloves, a bandaged mouth with a golden chin and four tendrils on his back. Like the Mummy, his eyes are purple with black pupils. Powers and Abilities Like most Thep Khufans, Kuphulu has a very bizarre physiology, that being of a head-like shell with many extendable bandage like tendrils. This gives him numerous powers at his disposal such as stretching and enhanced strength. Like all Thep Khufans, his body is hollow, meaning he can store things in his chest. Being composed of bandages, he can reshape his body at will. This allows him to split himself apart to dodge attacks and reform to counter-attack. Kuphulu has enhanced strength, allowing him to lift objects and people with his stretchable limbs and extendable bandage like tendrils. He also has a surprising amount of speed and agility for his size and bandages, even enough to jump from house to house, scale walls and dodge attacks with relative ease. Kuphulu has a very incredible resistance to damage, with any or all vital organs held in the shell and the ability to regenerate his tendrils. Kuphulu's composition also allows him to survive in the vacuum of space. Appearances Gemstone (First appearance) Trivia * Kuphulu stole a Gemstone with the help of Crujo * Kuphulu tends to wail and dramatically threatening his enemies as he tried to intimidate Ben and failed. * Kuphulu's voice is similar to that of Bane's from the Batman film 'The Dark Knight Rises'. * Like traditional mummies, Kuphulu's lair resembles Egyptian Pyramid's inside lair and including statues. Fistrick Appearance Fistrick has an orange mohawk with black and white paint around his face. He is muscular and wears a black sleeveless shirt also with a skull on it. He dons purple tattoos all over his body and wears arm braces, leg braces, wrist bands, knee pads, orange pants, and silver shoes with black spikes on them. Powers and Abilities Fistrick claims that his business is reverse-engineering, mass producing and selling alien technology. From this, it can be determined that he possesses a degree of above average intelligence. On top of that, he's shown to possess leadership skills which relies on intimidation rather than charisma or charm. Fistrick has above average strength, as he was able to punch a punching bag off of its chain and across a room and is able to compete in direct combat against certain types of aliens. Fistrick has some degree of durability, as he was able to recover quickly after Shocksquatch threw him to a wall and managed to leave a mark behind. It took three kicks from Kickin Hawk, as Ben, to knock him down. Fistrick appears to be a skilled animal trainer as he taught the Muroids how to walk upright, fight, and use heavy machinery. Appearances Fame Issues (First appearance) Trivia ** Fistrick is the first human villain to visit another planet on-screen. ** Fistrick resembles Bane from DC's Batman due to his powers and his mask. ** Fistrick was designed by Chap Yaep. bubble Helmet Appearance Bubble Helmet is a pink caterpillar-like alien wearing a life-support power armor. The armor is mainly silver except the torso which is black with purple accents. He wears purple gloves and has three, sharp claws on each of his hands. He has a prominent blue round helmet. Powers and Abilities He is immune to poisonous gases. Equipment His main weapon is his armor which allows him to have movable legs and arms. The armor also has a built-in jetpack and allows him to stretch his extremities. Bubble Helmet has two staffs that can be swung around and can shoot lasers, as well as a laser gun. He also has a jetpack. Appearances Fame Issues (First appearance) SevenSeven Appearance It is stated that he is of the same species asSixsix, but is "11 times more dangerous" (as 66+11=77). Like his younger brother Sixsix, he does not speak English, even if he talks to aliens who do, but they are shown to be able to understand him. In an extended episode of the first series, Ben 10, it is mentioned that Sevenseven is Sixsix's older brother, although Sevenseven isn't genetically mutated like Sixsix is, as he has dark grey skin and black-and-white eyes, and not a light grey skin and robotic eyes, like Sixsix. Powers and Abilities Sevenseven is like a non-mutant cyborg, but it can be seen that he was experimented on, as he had nano-robots infused into his hands so they could transform them into weapons, like some androids do. He can transform both of his hands into cannons that fire laser discs, energy beams, and laser machine gun bullets. He also has a buzz-saw, and wire cannons that fire laser discs and machine gun lasers, discs, and turrets that fire lasers and energy saws and homing heat-seeking missiles, grenades, and short-range flash-bang grenades. Appearances Fame Issues (First appearance) Trivia * When Sevenseven transforms his hands into laser cannons, they resemble Ultimate Humungousaur's. Pounder Appearance Pounder is a few inches taller than Humungousaur. He has yellow eyes and he wears a yellow belt around his waist. Powers and Abilities Exactly the same as a normal Vaxasaurian. Appearances Alien Four (First appearance) Trivia * He is the Leader of the Alien Four * He originally wanted Ben's Omnitrix, but know wants to kill him and Jon Marron Slither-slide Appearance She is purple and also bulky looking, and is also 5 inches taller than Upgrade. Powers and Abilities Exactly the same as a normal Galvanic Mechamorph. Appearances Alien Four (First appearance) Trivia * She helps Pounder with his missions Multi-sight Appearance Multi-sight is the same height and size of Eye Guy. He is a pale pink colour Powers and Abilities Exactly the same as a normal Opticoid. Appearances Alien Four (First appearance) Trivia * He helps Pounder with his missions Diamond Smash Appearance Diamond Smash is dark green and is 4 inches smaller than Diamondhead Powers and Abilities Exactly the same as a normal Petrosapien. Appearances Alien Four (First appearance) Trivia * He helps Pounder with his missions Category:Villains